


Tonight We Make a Pair

by doodlestrudel



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is whiny and desperate to get laid, All I do is write bad smut, Bad Dirty Talk, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, I literally have No Life, M/M, Miles just happens to be around, Minor Biting, Minor Scratching, Pretend they have accents, Sexual Content, They're awkward at first but they get into it, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/pseuds/doodlestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex hasn't been having much luck under the sheets lately, and so asks Miles for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We Make a Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this was a prompt I found on Tumblr, and since I have absolutely no self control, I of course decided to write it. It's not like I have a bunch of other fics I should be working on or anything. :) I pictured Alex with that lovely fluffy hair he had in between the TLSP and Humbug eras as I wrote this, but you can imagine him however you'd like. Anyway, it's just a quick thing, and hopefully it's decent. Enjoy! <333  
> (Oh, and the movie they watch is called Blue Valentine, which is actually pretty good.)

“Al, what's with this jar of Nutella?” Miles asked as he rummaged through his friend's fridge.  
Alex turned to him from his place on the couch, his arm splayed across the back of it. “I like Nutella.” he replied simply.  
Miles flung his hands out in front of himself in exasperation. ''Yes but why do you have a jar of it sitting right in the middle of your fridge with a spoon sticking out of it? Where is the lid? And isn't it supposed to be in the cupboard, anyway?!”  
  
“Hey! I don't go over to your house and harass you about what you do with your life, so leave me alone about what I choose to do!” Alex cried defensively.  
  
Miles sighed and shut the refrigerator door. “What's up your arse, Turner? You've been so crabby today.” He said as he placed his hands on the counter top and waited for a response. When he got none, he rolled his eyes and joined him back on the couch.  
  
“It's nothing, just put the movie on.” Alex muttered while staring at the floor.  
Miles cocked his head as he looked over at the other man. “Are you sure? We can talk about it if you want to, mate...” he said softly.  
Alex shook his head and pointed towards the TV. “There's nothing to talk about. Start the bloody movie, alright?”  
  
Miles rubbed his hands over his face before reaching over for the remote as Alex shut off the light. He pressed the play button and sneaked a quick glance at the other boy. He had been in a horrible mood all day, which was very unlike him, causing Miles to feel a bit worried. He knew Alex could very well just be having an off day, but Miles couldn't help but think there was something else. He seemed too much on edge for it to only be a bad mood. Although he wanted to ask his friend about it, he decided it wouldn't be wise to press him any further for the time being.  
  
\--------------  
  
Miles really had no interest in the movie that was chosen; having only gotten it after much persistence from Alex. “I keep hearing really good things about it.” he reasoned with him when Miles had called from the video shop to ask what to get. The movie seemed artsy in a forced way, almost as if it was trying too hard; at least in Miles' opinion. He was never one for films like that, but Alex appeared to be enjoying it, and so he kept his mouth firmly shut.  
  
The movie finally caught his attention during one scene in particular; when the male lead performed oral sex on the female. Miles sat with an arched brow as he observed out of a strange mixture of amusement and curiosity. He noticed quite a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye, and so turned his head in Alex's direction. The other man was continuously shifting around, as if he was uncomfortable, while he tightly gripped onto the couch armrest. He seemed completely fixated on the movie playing, and was licking his lips repeatedly as he watched.  
  
“You alright, mate?” Miles asked, and Alex quickly crossed his legs as he placed his hands into his lap. He glanced over at Miles, looking a bit nervous before shakily replying, “I'm good, yeah.”  
  
Miles eyed his friend, completely unconvinced by his words. “You really don't look like it... You're acting a bit odd.” he commented, making Alex blow out his breath and look away.  
  
“It's nothing, Mi. Just watch the film.” he said, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
Miles paused the movie and motioned for Alex to turn on the light, to which he hesitantly complied. Once he could see more clearly, he took the opportunity to get a better look at the other man. He was anxiously tapping his foot, while his cheeks appeared to be flushed. He lowered his prying eyes further until they reached his lap, where Alex was wringing his hands, freezing when he realized where Miles was looking.  
  
Suddenly everything fell into place, and Miles looked up at his friend with a sly grin on his face. “Well, seems as though you're enjoying this movie quite a bit, aren't you?” he asked, and Alex's squirming was enough of an answer for him to continue. “You've got a hard on for a quick sex scene where no one even took a single item of clothing off?”  
  
Alex scowled and shot Miles an icy glare. “Fuck off, it's been awhile, alright?”  
“So that's what your problem is? You're horny? Christ, Al, go out to a pub and find a pretty bird and take her home, simple as that.” Miles told him, shrugging his shoulders and looking at Alex expectantly.  
  
“I've tried to, but I haven't been having much luck lately.” Alex relented, though slight irritation was still in his tone.  
Miles nodded his head and furrowed his brows. “So why don't you just have a good wank and be done with it, then? It's perfectly healthy and natural, you should have learned that in health class.”  
  
“I hate doing that! It's nowhere near as good as the real thing, or, you know, having someone else do it.” Alex complained.  
“Well, I don't know what to tell you, mate. Have fun with your blue balls, I suppose.” Miles said as he stood and walked into the kitchen. He went to pour himself a glass of water when he heard Alex's timid voice from behind him.  
  
“Miles?” he called out softly.  
Miles turned around and faced him. “Yeah?”  
“Could you maybe... You know?” he mumbled, making Miles shake his head. He stepped forward until he was in front of his friend.  
“What was that? I couldn't really understand you.”  
Alex peered up at him as he twisted his hands in his lap. “You could help me.”  
Miles gave him a questioning look. “What do you mean? With what?”  
  
Alex took a deep breath before continuing. “It's just... I need some relief and... You're me bezzie, I trust you completely and... So I thought maybe you could, you know. Help me out.”  
  
“So wait. You want me to... Do what, exactly?” Miles asked as he sunk back down onto the couch.  
Alex cleared his throat, moving over until his thigh was pressed against the other man's. “Wank me off?” he whispered, anxiety beginning to leak through in his voice.  
  
Miles gaped at his friend, finding the entire situation to be rather unbelievable. He opened his mouth to gently let Alex down, until he looked into those wide eyed browns of his, seeing the way they were silently pleading with him. He was never good at denying Alex anything. He reached back and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Alright, Al. I'll do it.” Miles gave in, smiling faintly at the relief plastered on Alex's face. He reached down and began to unbuckle his belt until Miles spoke. “Wait. Should I, like... Look away while you do this part?”  
  
Alex shook his head as he unbuttoned his jeans. “Nah, no point in that, right?” he muttered, to which Miles nodded in agreement. He watched as Alex pulled down the zipper to his trousers, and he placed his hand on Alex's knee as the other slipped his hand into his briefs. He stared at the ground, his cheeks a rosy red as he slowly pulled his cock out, relieving himself of the uncomfortable pressure the snug denim gave him.  
  
Miles sucked his breath in as he looked at Alex's more sensitive parts. Unsure of how to begin, he reached out and gently ran his fingertip along his length, and the other man made a noise similar to a hiss at the gesture. Miles flung his hand back from the sound, making Alex chuckle. He lightly grabbed Miles' wrist and placed his hand onto his cock.  
  
“It's okay, Mi. Just do it like you normally do to yourself.” Alex tried reassuring him as he laid his head back onto the couch.  
  
Miles stared down and watched as he wrapped his hand around Alex and gave a gentle pull.  
Alex sighed and pressed his hands into the couch, his eyes fluttering shut as Miles slowly stroked him.  
“I.. Am I doing this good enough? Does it feel okay?” Miles questioned, his voice wavering.  
Alex hummed softly. “Yeah, Mi. It feels good. Feels real good, actually.” he replied.  
  
Miles took in the way his hand looked moving up and down Alex's length, and at the way the other flexed his fingers with each movement. He glanced up, wanting to see his friend's face. He noticed that his bottom lip was caught between his teeth, and looked at the way his Adam's apple bobbed whenever he swallowed. He thought maybe Alex was holding back for his sake, in an attempt to not cause more tension over the situation. Though the more Miles thought about it, the less awkward he felt. He might even dare to say that he was starting to enjoy what he was doing, and wanted Alex to feel the same way.  
  
“You can make noise, Al. I wouldn't make fun of you or anything.” Miles spoke into the older boy's ear.  
  
Alex shivered at the feeling of his mate's warm breath against his skin; continuing to suck on his bottom lip as he slid a hand onto Miles' thigh and gave it a small squeeze. Miles smiled and quickened his pace slightly. Alex let his mouth hang open as tiny gasps began escaping from his mouth.  
  
“Miles...” he whispered fervently, his hand slowly sliding up and down Miles' thigh.  
  
“That's it, Al. It's okay; don't hold back.” Miles said, his voice rough. Alex opened his eyes then, and seeing his lust blown pupils was enough for Miles to feel his own jeans begin to tighten.  
  
Alex half smiled, almost a bit shyly, as he watched Miles lick his lips in concentration, and he let out a low groan at the sight.  
This only encouraged Miles further, and he stared into Alex's eyes as he tugged on his cock faster.  
  
“Oh, God. Miles... Oh fuck.” Alex whimpered, his fingers digging desperately into the taut flesh of Miles' thigh. His tongue flickered across his lips as he rolled his hips up in time with Miles working his cock. Alex was scorching under the younger's stare, and he felt almost feverish as he panted and looked down to Miles' hand on his length.  
  
Miles reveled in the way the other boy's smooth, warm shaft felt in his hand, and the red swelling of the head. Alex was moaning out now, and Miles shifted impossibly closer, observing the way those thick lashes swept across the older's burning cheeks. Maybe it was their current situation, but Miles began to wonder why he never noticed just how beautiful Alex was before. He moved his unoccupied hand over to Alex's soft fringe, petting at the dark locks and twisting the strands around his fingers as beads of sweat began to trickle down his friend's forehead.  
  
“Mi, go faster, I need it faster now.” Alex demanded hotly, though his tone still held a twinge of uncertainty. He leaned into Miles' touch as his hand moved upwards, his fingers slipping under the worn cotton of his t-shirt and flexing against the warm skin. His gaze dipped further down, and Alex bit his lip at the sight of Miles' own arousal.  
  
“You like this as much as I do, hm, Mi?” Alex purred, tracing imaginary lines along Miles' ribcage as he lifted his hips in time with the movement on his cock.  
  
Miles groaned and squeezed Alex's shaft, making the other boy grunt and buck his hips faster. He felt a drop of wetness touch his fist, and noticed the clear fluid leaking out from the tip of Alex's cock. Before Miles could give it much thought, he pulled his hand out of the older boy's hair and slid his thumb across the head, collecting as much of the liquid as he could. He lifted his hand up to his mouth and licked it all away as Alex watched and moaned loudly. Miles smirked and slipped his hand back into Alex's hair.  
  
Alex let out a ragged breath, his eyes almost blackened as he cooed, “Do you like the way I taste, Mi?”  
  
Miles nodded frantically, inhaling sharply as he worked Alex faster. He lowered his head and bit down onto his clothed shoulder, making Alex whine and fuck himself into Miles' hand.  
  
“Oh fuck yes Miles! Ooh fuck I'm gonna come, Mi. Gonna come for you.” Alex moaned out as his nails scratched at Miles' stomach.  
Miles growled and gently pulled at Alex's hair, chanting a string of, “Yes Al's” as he brought the older boy towards the edge.  
  
“Fuck!” Alex cried out as he came, his back arching as his eyes rolled back in absolute bliss. He whispered Miles name on loop as he spilled over his fist. He whimpered as both his hips and Miles' hand came to a stop. Miles gently pulled his hand away, and the two stared at each other. Alex suddenly pulled his hand out from underneath Miles' shirt, wrapping it around the back of his neck before tugging his face in for a almost bruising kiss. His tongue pushed past Miles' lips and slid against the other boy's. Miles moaned and gripped onto the front of Alex's shirt.  
  
The older pulled away, gasping for breath as he smiled sweetly. He kissed Miles again, fast and open mouthed, neither of them caring that it was a bit sloppy. They parted their lips once more, and Alex cradled Miles' face between his hands, his warm breath fanning over his cheeks.  
  
“Wow...” was all Miles could think to say, and Alex began to giggle dizzily, making the other join in on his laughter.  
  
Alex licked his lips and hummed softly as he slid his hand from Miles' face, slowly moving down his neck and chest until he reached the front of his trousers.  
  
“Wha- What are you doing, Al?” Miles asked, his voice quivering with anticipation as his mind poured over the possibilities.  
  
Alex looked up at Miles through his lashes, his lips pouting slightly as he gently began to rub Miles' bulge through the denim of his jeans.  
“It's only fair that I return the favor...” Alex murmured as he pressed wet kisses to Miles' neck. “I wanna make you feel good too, Mi.” he whispered into the younger's ear.  
  
“Oh God, yes.” Miles moaned softly as he leaned back into the couch.  
  
Alex smirked and slowly began unbuckling Miles' belt.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on [tumblr](http://prettyvisitorsinthebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
